picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Actualité Disney/@comment-6032121-20140710120920
Vous le savez peut-être, le Maestro du Kentucky a scénarisé deux épisodes de la célèbre série télévisée. J'ai trouvé sur le site http://www.animationsource.org/talespin/en un scan du stroy board dessiné par Don en personne: thumb|left|500px Accompagné d'une citation de Don en personne à ce propos: " 'TaleSpin' was an interesting show -- it was based on old adventure movies of the 1930’s which was certainly one of my interests! I soon was getting enthusiastic about giving it my best shot. I even did storyboards for my own scripts for free, trying to make myself valuable. A screenwriter who can also do his own storyboards was just as rare as a comic writer who can draw his own scripts. It turned out that I wrote the first two episodes of the show that were animated in Korea or France (Disney no longer did their own animation), though they were not the first episodes broadcast. The two episodes were 'It Came from Beneath the Seaduck' (a parody of 1950’s giant-monster movies), and 'I Only Have Ice for You' (they liked puns as story titles). I recall that the first script was animated almost exactly the way I wrote it, while the second one was altered totally. But the producers were very gracious; I had written that second script based on the story synopsis they had given me, and they later said that they needed to see that synopsis in script form to realize that it would not work, so I still received full pay and a good review." La traduction est: Super Baloo était quelque-chose d'intéressant — c'était basé sur les vieux films d'aventures des années 30, ce qui était bien sûr un de mes centres d'intérêt favoris ! J'ai vite été enthousiaste et leur ai donne le meilleur de moi-même. J'ai toujours fais des storyboards pour mes propres script, gratuitement, en essayant de faire que ce soit valable. Un scénariste qui peut aussi faire ses propres storyboards était aussi rare qu'un scénariste de BD qui dessine lui-même ses scénarios !'' c'est moins rare en Europe qu'aux U.S.A. De plus, il se trouve que Don Rosa est à la fois ces deux raretés … ' . Il se trouve que j'écrivis les deux premiers épisodes de la série qui furent animés, en Corée ou en France (Disney n'animait pas ça lui-même, il confiait se travail à des succursales [NdT: Les fameux DisneyToon Studios qui produisirent aussi La Bande à Picsou],'' bien qu'ils n'aient pas été les premiers diffusés ni les premiers dans la continuité de l'histoire. '' Ces deux épisodes étaient It came from Beneath the Seaduck'''' ''Calembour sur "It came from beneath the sea", littéralement "C'est venu des abysses", un film fantastique des années 30. "I came from Beneath the Seaduck" signifie "Je suis venu de sous le Canard-Marin" (le Canard-Marin est un bateau dans l'histoire). et I only have ice for you ''Jeu de mot sur "I only have eyes for you", expression qui équivaut à "Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi", une vieille chanson d'amour anglophone. "I only have ice for you" signifie "Je n'ai que de la glace à te donner". Je pense qu'ils ont apprécié les jeux de mots, d'ailleurs. Je me souviens que le premier script a été animé exactement comme je l'ai écris, alors que le second a été entièrement modifié. Mais les producteurs étaient trés généreux; en réalité, j'avais écrit ce second script en me basant sur un synopsis qu'ils m'avaient donné, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient eu besoin de voir ce synopsis sous forme de script pour comprendre qu'il ne marchait pas. Du coup, j'ai été payé tout de même. Curieusement, Don a dans ce texte l'air beaucoup plus enthousiaste pour la série qu'il ne l'est dans le commentaire de Back in time for a dime pour l'édition Glénat, dans lequel il y fait allusion: il dit avoir scénarisé deux épisodes de la série "parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent" et "ne pas avoir accroché". Le mystère plane. En attendant, il n'a pas oublié l'ours: j'ai toruvé sur Internet cette photo d'une dédicace récente… left